


What The Future Holds

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, I love soft ghost boy and I just want him to be happy, It's kinda angsty, but it's also cute, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Noah is sad when he shows up in your room one day. He thinks you're going to break up, if not now then sometime in the future. You have to convince him otherwise.





	What The Future Holds

Noah was melancholy. I couldn’t see him yet but I could sense him before he materialised and there was an air of sadness creeping into the room. I felt an invisible touch to my cheek and I smiled. He’d be here soon.

Dating a ghost was…complicated to say the least, but we were making it work. When Noah would show up was unpredictable and it was sad that I couldn’t see him whenever I wanted but he was always there, even when I couldn’t see him. It made me feel safe and comforted and I wouldn’t give it up for anything. Lately though, Noah had seemed off. He was still there and I knew he still cared but something was wrong. When I felt his weight dip the mattress beside me and a gloomy atmosphere settle over my room, I knew it was time to talk about it.

“Hi,” he mumbled against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. The chill of his touch just reached me through my thick jumper. I’d grown used to it by now and kept the heat up. The cold was soothing.

“Hi.” I kissed his forehead briefly. He was fully corporeal today. “You okay?” He shrugged and I shuffled round to face him. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Noah, I can feel you’re sad,” I let my fingers trace idly down the side of his face and he closed his eyes with a soft little hum. “Tell me.”

“I was thinking about the fact that we’re gonna break up,” he whispered. My heart clenched.

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Do you…_want_ to break up with me?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Noah jerked away from me like I’d burned him. I was getting so confused. He was the one who’d brought it up but he _didn’t_ want to break up? …Oh. Did he think_ I_ wanted to end things? But why?

“Well _I _don’t want to break up so…”

“You don’t?” Genuine surprise was written on his face and it made my chest ache. He really thought I might not want him.

“No. Why would you think I would?”

“Well why wouldn’t you?“ He wouldn’t meet my eyes. "I mean…I’m hardly even a person. I can’t be here whenever you need me, I can’t_ do_ everything a boyfriend should, I can’t even guarantee I’ll still be here in a year, in five, in ten.” 

“I don’t care, Noah.” With a hand on his cheek, I turned his face back to me. “I’ve always known that stuff and it doesn’t matter to me. I want to be with you.” He squeezed his eyes shut as if he might cry, bringing his own cold hand up to cover my own.

“Maybe now. But in the future you might want things I can’t give you.”

“The only thing I _want_ is you.” I pressed our foreheads together, trying not to cry myself. I just needed him to understand how much I loved him. He didn’t need to breathe but I still felt him let out a shuddering exhale.

“That’s the thing though. I can’t even promise you that, can I?”

“There’s a way we can make this work Noah. I know it.”

“What if I don’t see it?”

“Look at it this way. You want to be with me, right?” He nodded. “And I want to be with you. So we don’t break up. Sound good to you?”

“Yeah. I just don’t think it can be that simple.”

“Why should it have to be complicated?”

“Anything involving a ghost is complicated.” He wasn’t wrong.

“Noah, we’ve dealt with complications before and everything’s fine. If anything gets difficult in the future, we’ll handle it.”

“…You’re right. Like always.” A smile finally broke through and it was a ray of pure sunshine, chasing away the gloom that had surrounded us since Noah turned up. There was the Noah I knew and loved. I smiled right back and leaned in to kiss him.

Kissing Noah was amazing as always. That was something that had surprised me when we first got together though I had no idea why. He’d learned plenty when he was alive and plenty more since he died. Kisses were softer now, more than the usual excited teenage make outs they’d once been. We still had those of course but these tender kisses were some of my favourites. 

Neither of us could know when it might be our last. Things were changing with the ley line and no one knew what that would mean for Noah, what it would mean for all of us. But no matter what happened, I’d do whatever it took to make what we had last. Whether it was another ten years or just one more day, I was going to make sure he was happy. No one deserved it more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, it's been a while since I read trc or read or wrote any fic about it so like maybe Noah's characterisation is a bit off (?) but I neither know nor particularly care right now. (I think we're good though?)


End file.
